Konohagure no sato dengeki no ouji
by zenon the overlord
Summary: Tratando de salvar a Hinata de el embajador de Kumo, por acto reflejo Naruto uso su kekkei gekai, el poder esper electromaster. Para protegerlo de los civiles, el hokage, con ayuda de Inoichi revela que es el hijo de Minato, conviertiendo asi a Naruto en Naruto Namikaze, Railgun. Naruto electromaster e inteligente. Parejas no decididas, femSasuke
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: si fuese el propietario de Naruto, To aru majutsu no index o sus spin-offs podría vivir de los royalties sin necesidad de volver a trabajar, por desgracia no solo no es el caso, sino que ni siquiera obtengo ningún beneficio por esta trama, mas allá de la satisfacción personal de saber que lo disfrutáis, si lo hacéis.

Habrá menciones a otros animes y juegos en forma de técnicas, ¿las reconoceréis?.

Una aclaración necesaria es que Naruto tendrá los poderes esper de Railgun pero mantendrá su chakra de viento.

Capitulo 1. El as de Konoha.

Naruto Namikaze había salido de la residencia Hyuuga junto con su hermana adoptiva Hinata, para saber en que equipo de genin le tocaría estar, su felicidad y familia actuales, se lo debía todo a un accidente ocurrido cuando tenia 3 años.

Empieza el flashback.

Era noche cerrada y Naruto Namikaze, en esa época conocido como Uzumaki, deambulaba por la aldea mientras buscaba al anciano de sombrero extraño que solía ir a verle en el orfanato, del cual lo acababan de echar.

Al pasar cerca de la propiedad Hyuuga, un hombre con un hitai-ate de Kumo cayo frente a el, llevando a una niña atada con el, Naruto sabia que no podría derrotar a un ninja, pero aun así el niño decidió tratar de salvar a la niña.

El niño lanzo una piedra contra la cabeza del secuestrador, con la esperanza de que eso fuese bastante para derrotarlo, por desgracia la piedra fallo su objetivo y solo consiguió darle un golpe en la espalda.

Al recibir el impacto, el ninja de Kumo lanzo un kunai al punto donde deducía estaría la cabeza de su atacante, evidentemente al girarse del todo, pudo ver como el kunai pasaba a varios centímetros de la cabeza de su objetivo, pues esperaba un atacante adulto.

"¿Un mocoso? Lárgate y podrás salvar tu vida." replico el adulto, por supuesto el rubio no iba a permitir que secuestrasen a la niña y procedió a recoger el kunai que le habían lanzado.

Al verlo, el ninja ejecuto un jutsu raiton con esperanza de dejar al niño inconsciente y llevárselo, un niño tan valiente seria de utilidad si lo convertían en un ninja de Kumo, pero lo ocurrido después marco el destino de varias personas.

El rubio recibió el rayo en el pecho pero en lugar de desmayarse, el salto contra el secuestrador y golpeo con una fuerte descarga al ninja, noqueandolo, ante el evidente espectáculo de luces, causado por la descarga eléctrica, los ANBU y los Hyuuga que buscaban a la niña los encontraron, ambos niños inconscientes por lo ocurrido.

Cuando se interrogo al kumonin, confeso haber venido por orden del raikage para secuestrar a la heredera del clan para iniciar un nuevo clan Hyuuga en Kumogakure, convirtiéndola en una mula de cría.

obviamente, el consejo civil puso el grito en el cielo al oír que el jinchuriki había usado su poder para rescatar a la heredera Hyuuga.

Por supuesto el consejo ninja y el Hokage estaba decidido a proteger al niño que había rescatado a Hinata, por ese motivo Inoichi uso un jutsu que llevaba preparando desde el ataque del Kyubi para que todo el consejo recorriese la mente del joven jinchuriki y viese el sello.

"¿Donde demonios estamos?" Grito cierta mujer del consejo al ver la alcantarilla.

"Estamos en la mente de Naruto-kun, Haruno. Os he traído aquí para que comprobéis que el no es el Kyubi." Explico Inoichi.

Tras un rato de caminata, llegaron hasta el sello del zorro, allí el consejo se vio cara a cara con el legendario ser de destrucción, Kyubi no youko y sorprendentemente, con el yondaime Hokage, que tenia a Naruto acostado en sus piernas.

"¿Venís a que os explique el kekkei gekai de mi hijo, Naruto? Hiruzen debería saber donde están los pergaminos que explican como usar el electromaster."

Huelga decir, que tras la reunión con Minato, todos los que alguna vez habían maltratado al jinchuriki estaban avergonzados por el trato que le habían dado al niño, incluso la dueña del orfanato se suicido por lo que había hecho y había sido sustituida por una mujer nueva.

El nombre de Naruto fue oficialmente cambiado a Namikaze Naruto y fue adoptado por el clan Hyuuga como muestra de agradecimiento por rescatar a Hinata y para protegerle de los enemigos de su padre.

Flashback end.

Cuando los dos llegaron a la academia, el joven Namikaze pudo ver a las hordas de fangirls que le seguían, reverenciando el mismo suelo que pisaba, eran molestas cuando menos y mas de una vez Naruto había deseado que al menos hubiese otra persona para compartir sus atenciones, Kiba se había ofrecido voluntario en varias ocasiones.

No obstante, por mas que resultaran agobiantes, Naruto había sido educado por los cabezas del clan Hyuuga, Hizashi y Nobue Hyuuga, los cuales se habían asegurado de que tuviese la urbanidad apropiada para un noble, de modo que no solo les devolvía los saludos, sino que en algunos casos se detenía en su camino para hablar con algunas.

En el aula, Naruto e Hinata se sentaban junto a Sayuri Uchiha, ultima superviviente del clan Uchiha después de que Hitomi , la hermana mayor de Sayuri, aniquilase a todos los otros Uchiha.

Sayuri era un caso raro dentro de los Uchiha, ella no tenia la arrogancia propia de el clan ni creía que el sharingan era todopoderoso.

Repentinamente, las puertas del aula se abrieron de golpe y entraron Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka, conocidas como las dos taichos del club de fans de Naruto, discutiendo por cual había llegado primera, pero toda discusión se detuvo al localizar al objetivo de su amor sentado con su hermana adoptiva y Sayuri.

"Déjame sentarme contigo Naruto-sama." dijo Ino con voz seductora, sentándose en su regazo.

"Aléjate de Naruto-kun, puerca."rugió Sakura saltando sobre ella, afortunadamente para todos el combate entre fangirls tendría que esperar, pues Iruka llego a clase justo en ese momento.

"¡Sentaos u os suspendo!" grito el profesor, antes de proceder a darles un aburrido discurso sobre las responsabilidades de los ninja, para después empezar a nombrar los equipos.

Los 6 primeros equipos estaban formados por genin provenientes de familias civiles, pronto solo quedaban tres equipos por formar "el equipo 7 estará formados por Naruto Namikaze, Sayuri Uchiha y Sakura Haruno." Dijo Iruka mientras se tapaba los oídos, justo a tiempo para bloquear el grito de la chica, que salto sobre Naruto.

"¡Yatta, el lazo rojo del destino nos ha unido Naruto-kun!" grito la chica, mientras el resto de las chicas gruñían furiosas.

"Sensei, ¿Por que Sayuri y la frentuda están en el mismo equipo que Naruto-kun?" pregunto Ino mientras Naruto hacia crepitar chispas en las puntas de su cabello..

"Es fácil, Naruto y Sayuri son el novato del año y la mejor kunoichi, mientras que Sakura, a pesar de tener una de las mejores notas teóricas, tiene la peor nota general debido a su puntería, técnicas y taijutsu."

Muchas chicas pensaban que era injusto que premiaran a Sakura por ser débil, pero se callaron pensando que Naruto nunca prestaría atención a la chica.

Los equipos 8 y 10 fueron formados y las nuevas kunoichis se fueron con sus senseis y compañeros masculinos, arrepentidas por no haberse esforzado en superar a Sayuri o quedar detrás de Sakura, Hinata se consolaba pensando que al menos lo tenia para ella en casa.

Tras la marcha de los otros equipos, el equipo 7 se quedaron solos, Sakura seguía celebrando formar parte del equipo de Naruto, Sayuri estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y Naruto estaba trabajando en controlar mejor sus rayos.

Pasada una hora, cuando Kakashi abrió la puerta del aula donde le esperaba su equipo, un relámpago atravesó el aire, justo frente a el.

"Mi primera impresión sobre vosotros..." empezó el jonin, para detenerse al ver arcos voltaicos conectando los dedos de su único estudiante varón. "En el tejado en 5 minutos, por favor" dijo Kakashi antes de usar un shunshin.

Una vez en el tejado, los tres jóvenes se sentaron en un banco justo en frente de su sensei, que leía un librito naranja, el cual cerro cuando llegaron.

"¿Que tal si empezamos por presentarnos? Decidme vuestro nombre, gustos,hobby, lo que odiáis, sueños para el futuro... cosas así. Yo me llamo Kakashi Hatake, me gustan muchas cosas y odio otras cuantas, mi hobby no es asunto vuestro y mi sueño para el futuro, no le he pensado. Ahora tu rosa" dijo el jonin.

'Solo hemos descubierto su nombre' pensaron los tres genin antes de que Sakura empezara a presentarse.

"me llamo Sakura Haruno, me gusta..."pausa para mirar a Naruto y sonrojarse, "Odio a Ino-cerda, mi hobby..." pausa para mirar a Naruto otra vez, " y mi sueño para el futuro es..." nueva pausa para mirar a Naruto y dar un gritito.

'Genial, una fangirl.'Pensó Kakashi, mientras Naruto caía en un pozo de desesperación. "vale, ahora la morena."

"Me llamo Sayuri Uchiha, me gusta entrenar y poco mas, odio las fangirls entre otras cosas" pausa para mirar a Sakura, "mi hobby es cocinar y mi sueño... es dar caza a Hitomi." recito la morena aunque ni a Kakashi ni a Sakura se les había escapado el detalle de que había mirado a Naruto por un segundo.

"Tu turno biri-biri." dijo el jonin, esquivando un rayo.

"Naruto Namikaze, me gusta pasar el rato con mis amigos y entrenar, odio a los traidores y los pervertidos, mi hobby es estudiar fuinjutsu y pasar tiempo con Hina-chan y Hana-chan, mi sueño es superar a mi padre como Hokage y como ninja." Dijo el rubio, a lo cual Kakashi asintió.

"Muy bien chicos, mañana a las nueve tendremos nuestra primera misión, una prueba de supervivencia en el campo de entrenamiento 7" dijo el jonin.

"Pero sensei, ya hemos hecho mucho ejercicios en la academia." replico Sakura.

"Este ejercicio es especial, si lo falláis seréis devueltos a la academia, es mas, solo tres o cuatro de los equipos llegaran a ser oficiales." explico Kakashi, con una de sus sonrisas oculares.

Esta declaración atrajo la atención de los tres genin, que lo miraban con intriga, Sakura pensando que la alejarían de su amado, Sayuri y Naruto, porque sospechaban que había gato encerrado.

"Bien, nos vemos. Por cierto, quizás no deberíais desayunar, o vomitareis." tras decir esto, Kakashi se marcho con un shunshin.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera abrir la boca para pedir una cita, Naruto se fue en dirección a la armería Higurashi, pensando en su ultima idea para combinar con su kekkei gekai y deseando ver a una de sus mejores amigas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una vez en la tienda, el rubio reconoció fácilmente a la chica de cabello castaño que estaba en el mostrador y evidentemente se aburría.

"¿Como va todo Ten-chan?" saludo Naruto, a lo que la chica levanto la cabeza y dio su sonrisa mas radiante.

"¡Naru-kun!" Grito la chica, saltando el mostrador y abrazándose al chico "Todo bien, ¿vienes a verme a mi, o por negocio?" pregunto la chica coqueteando descaradamente con el, ella era su amiga y una de las pocas chicas con el privilegio de poder flirtear con el .

"Vengo a encargar un arma, pero no esta nada mal aprovechar el placer de verte." Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona mientras dejaba en el mostrador una nota, con las características del arma que deseaba.

La chica dejo que la curiosidad tomase lo mejor de ella y leyó la nota.

"Estos materiales y métodos de forja serán caros, Naru-kun ¿tiene algo que ver con tus estudios?" Pregunto la chica, sin soltar el abrazo sobre el chico.

"Así es, se basa en la misma teoría que la técnica que te enseñe hace unos días, solo que con esto podría mantener esa técnica como as en la manga, en caso de necesitarlos." respondió el con su sonrisa.

Pronto un ruido los atrajo al exterior de la tienda, una vez fuera pudieron ver a Mizuki huyendo con el pergamino de los sellos, perseguido al grito de traidor, y en su huida darle un puñetazo a una niña de cabello naranja para sacarla de su camino, esto hizo hervir la sangre del joven Namikaze, que saco de su bolsillo un pequeño disco de metal, del mismo tamaño y peso que un ryo.

Al verlo sacar lo que parecía una moneda y apuntar con su brazo al traidor, la niña olvido el dolor del golpe por un momento para mirarle intrigada, mas aun cuando rayos comenzaron a surcar por su cuerpo mientras lanzaba la moneda al aire.

"Niña, tápate los oídos, estas a punto de ver el railgun, una de las técnicas de Namikaze Naruto, Konohagure no sato dengeki no ouji." tan pronto como Tenten termino de decir estas palabras, la moneda alcanzo la mano del chico, que golpeo con su pulgar la moneda, disparándola a alta velocidad bajo las piernas del traidor, lanzandolo por los aires, para caer al suelo inconsciente y con quemaduras eléctricas.

Fin del capitulo 1.

Nueva idea surgida del resultado de ver To aru Kagaru no Railgun mientras escribo el siguiente capitulo de uno de mis fics, específicamente el desafió de mi buen compañero Haseo55 cuya asistencia en príncipe de Wei, ha llevado el fic hasta el punto que se encuentra ahora.

Como mencione al principio, algunas técnicas y armas de otros juegos y animes aparecerán en este fic, el primer ejemplo es el arma encargada por Naruto a Tenten, la cual pertenece a un juego relativamente nuevo, ¿sabéis cual?

Otro ejemplo sera una esfera de poder electromagnético que convertiría al objetivo en imán.

Como dije en el sumario, aun no estoy seguro de que chica se emparejara con Naruto, las opciones son FemHaku, FemSasuke, Ino, Hanabi, Tenten, Saten Ruiko y Kazari Uiharu.

Lo único seguro es que no habrá harén, es o una u otra chica.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: si fuese el propietario de Naruto, To aru majutsu no index o sus spin-offs podría vivir de los royalties sin necesidad de volver a trabajar, por desgracia no solo no es el caso, sino que ni siquiera obtengo ningún beneficio por esta trama, mas allá de la satisfacción personal de saber que lo disfrutáis, si lo hacéis.

Habrá menciones a otros animes y juegos en forma de técnicas, ¿las reconoceréis?.

Una aclaración necesaria es que Naruto tendrá los poderes esper de Railgun pero mantendrá su chakra de viento.

Capitulo 2. Las misiones de rango D.

"¡Sugoi Onii-chan!" Dijo la niña con estrellas en los ojos, mientras el joven rubio le curaba una inflamación en el moflete donde el traidor le había pegado.

Los ANBU habían tardado segundos en aparecer para recoger al traidor y Naruto había recogido a la niña y la había llevado a la trastienda del taller de Tenten para curarla.

La niña se había presentado como Moegi y estaba sentada frente a Naruto, mientras Tenten estaba en el taller, buscando algo que había preparado para Naruto.

Tras un par de minutos de silencio en los que el joven genin dedicó toda su atención en curar a la niña, la niña intentó romper el silencio.

"Anoo, Onii-chan, ¿esta onee-chan es tu novia?" Preguntó Moegi, en respuesta Naruto se acerco a la puerta en silencio y la abrió de golpe, dejando caer a la chica que estaba espiándolos.

Tenten miró tímidamente a Naruto desde su posición en el suelo y lo vio dirigiéndole una sonrisa picara.

El chico se acerco al oído de la niña y susurró algo que solo pudo oír ella, antes de separarse y ponerse un dedo en los labios para que la niña no dijese nada, el susurro cumplió el objetivo planeado, poniendo a Tenten histérica.

"¿Donde vives Moegi-chan? Te acompañare, de todas formas tengo que preparar un par de sorpresas para mañana." Dijo el chico, ofreciéndole una mano, que la niña aceptó.

"Onii-chan, ¿quieres que te ayude a preparar las sorpresas?"preguntó la niña.

El chico le sonrió y se la llevó al campo de entrenamiento 7.

Por un par de horas los dos estuvieron preparando sus trucos y aun tuvieron tiempo de preparar un par de trucos en la clase de Moegi en la academia, que podría disparar ella misma, antes de llevarla al apartamento unipersonal donde vivía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eran las 7 de la mañana y Naruto, Sayuri y Sakura estaban esperando a su sensei en el área de entrenamiento 7, Sakura tenia los ojos clavados en Naruto, mientras que este practicaba con un par de palos kali. Sayuri estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero al menos disimulaba y entrenaba por su cuenta.

Cuando Kakashi llegó, Sayuri estaba sentada en el suelo leyendo un libro, Sakura estaba tremendamente sonrojada y Naruto tenia los palos casi completamente dominados.

"¿Como puede ser que, siendo discípulo del ninja mas rápido de la historia, llegues tarde a todas partes?" Preguntó Naruto mirando al sensei.

"Me perdí en el camino de la vida" dijo Kakashi, causando que los jóvenes le mirasen con incredulidad.

"Bien, esta prueba consiste en lo siguiente, tenéis que quitarme una de los cascabeles que cuelgan de mi cinturón, el que no la tenga antes del mediodía suspenderá y deberá volver a la academia" explicó el jonin.

"Sensei, solo hay dos cascabeles" dijo Sakura, la cual podría jurar haber oído a alguien decir algo insultante.

Mientras tanto escondidas entre los arboles Tenten y Hanabi se tapaban la boca tras haber comentado en voz alta lo estúpido del comentario de Sakura.

"Entonces uno de vosotros tendrá que volver a la academia" Dijo Kakashi, para ver con sorpresa como Naruto hacia un ligero gesto un ligero gesto que usaban los ANBU para indicar a sus compañeros cuando alguien mentía, afortunadamente para el sensei, la señal pasó desapercibida para sus compañeras o no la conocían.

"El examen empieza... ¡YA!" Anuncio el sensei y las dos kunoichi se escondieron en el bosque, mientras Naruto lanzo un rayo a la cara de Kakashi, el cual lo esquivo y cuando quiso volver a mirar a Naruto, este se había evaporado.

Mientras tanto Sayuri había conseguido localizar a Sakura y estaba hablando con ella.

"Mira Haruno, me gustas tan poco como yo a ti, pero las dos queremos estar en el equipo de Naruto, por eso te propongo que trabajemos en equipo para robar los cascabeles, cuando los tengamos, le daremos uno a Naruto y nos echaremos a suertes el restante." Dijo Sayuri.

Sakura sabia que la única forma en que podría ganarle a Sayuri era si la victoria dependía completamente de la suerte, de modo que aceptó sin dudarlo.

Repentinamente Sayuri apareció frente a Kakashi y usando sendos kunai como dagas empezó un ataque brutal, la chica estaba empleando hasta la ultima gota de su poder para atacar al sensei el cual estaba felizmente sorprendido con su posible alumna, la sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando Sakura se unió al ataque y lanzo su pequeña mano en dirección a la cintura del sensei para encontrase con que no había ningún cascabel.

"¿¡Pero que!? ¿donde están los cascabeles?" Dijo la kunoichi, causando que su compañera y su sensei mirasen en dirección a donde deberían estar los cascabeles, para encontrarse con que ciertamente no estaban allí.

Pero lo cierto es que durante la batalla habían estado oyendo los cascabeles, de modo que deberían estar allí, Sakura dio un pequeño salto y pudo oír el tintineo de nuevo, al oírlo Sayuri la imitó y pudo oírlo también.

Extrañada, Sayuri llevo su mano al porta kunais de su muslo para encontrarse uno de los cascabeles allí, al igual que Sakura encontró otro en el suyo junto a una carta.

La pelirrosa leyó la carta en voz alta, "El examen de Kakashi-sensei se basa en el equipo, pero no podía desaprovechar el momento en el que el sensei estaba cegado por mi rayo para robarle los cascabeles, de modo que decidí regalároslos a vosotras, se que también quería ver nuestro nivel personal, pero nos ha estado espiando desde los arboles, de modo que ha visto como entrenaba.." leyó la chica.

"Habéis aprobado, nos vemos aquí mañana para ir a nuestra primera misión real." Dijo Kakashi desapareciendo en un shunshin.

Tenten y Hanabi se disponían a marcharse cuando la voz de Naruto las sorprendió.

"Ten-chan, Hana-chan ¿me ayudáis a retirar las trampas que puse en el bosque?" preguntó Naruto.

Las dos chicas asintieron y se adentraron en el bosque para retirar los sellos y trampas, junto al chico.

Mientras tanto Iruka estaba cubierto en salsa de tomate, cortesía de un sello que había sobre su asiento en la clase, y Moegi estaba muriéndose de risa, 'Tengo que conseguir que nii-chan me acepte como discípula' pensó la pequeña.

De vuelta con Naruto y las chicas, los jóvenes ya habían limpiado el bosque de trampas y tras un almuerzo en Ichiraku Hanabi fue a casa para entrenar con su padre mientras Naruto y Tenten iban a entrenar un rato junto al equipo de esta ultima.

Desde que Tenten se había graduado, Naruto había formado parte de los entrenamientos del equipo, pronto el chico demostró tener la capacidad de, con la guía correcta, aprender y adaptar cualquier estilo de taijutsu, un ejemplo de esto era el modo en que con ayuda de Gai el joven había dominado el complicado estilo conocido por mugen tenshin en menos de un mes y lo había adaptado para funcionar junto a su estilo propio.

El chico se quedó con ellos hasta que llegó la hora de que el equipo fuese a cumplir algunas misiones, momento en que el se fue a la academia para ver como estaba Moegi, durante las clases de la tarde.

Tan pronto como el genin rubio entró en el aula, Iruka le lanzo la mirada mas cargada de ira que podía lograr, pero el lo ignoro y se concentro en localizar su objetivo "hola Iruka-sensei, venia a ver como esta Moegi." Dijo el chico tratando de encontrar a la niña entre los estudiantes.

Lo cual resultó ser brutalmente fácil, pues la pequeña pelirroja se había puesto de pie y le estaba saludando.

Los otros estudiantes cuchicheaban entre ellos preguntándose como había conseguido Moegi hacerse amiga de un sempai, cuando la mayoría no les dedicaba ni un minuto de su tiempo a los kohai.

Naruto había descubierto que la pequeña era huérfana y tras ver el interés que la niña mostraba en el fuinjutsu, había decidido adoptarla y tomarla como discípula y ofrecerle un hogar con el, tras pedirle permiso al hokage y a Hiashi y Nobue , los cuales habían aceptado la petición.

"Oye Moegi-chan, ¿te gustaría estudiar y vivir conmigo? El hokage me ha dado permiso para adoptarte como hermana y enseñarte las técnicas de mi clan." Dijo Naruto y ante los ojos de todos la niña se teletransporto hasta el, no un shunshin, no alta velocidad, teletransporte.

"¡Hai, Onii-sama! ¡Seria muy feliz de ser tu hermana!" Dijo la niña con estrellas en los ojos.

Una de las chicas de la clase decidió que no iba a seguir aguantándose la curiosidad e hizo la pregunta que estaba en las mentes de todos los niños.

""Discúlpeme sempai, pero nos gustaría saber quien es usted y de que conoce a Moegi." dijo la pequeña estudiante.

"Onii-chan es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, el hijo del yondaime y el railgun de Konoha." dijo Moegi, y los susurros se multiplicaron por diez.

"¿Y como lo conociste?" volvió a preguntar la niña desconocida, ignorando que Konohamaru también estaba hablando con el joven Namikaze.

"Ayer hubo un accidente y yo le ayudé después de el, charlamos e hice amistad con ella, por otro lado me hice amigo de Konohamaru anteayer." Dijo Naruto sin dar demasiada información.

La chica desconocida quiso seguir preguntando, pero Iruka la interrumpió.

"Naruto, ¿te importaría dejarme dar la clase en paz, después podrás socializar con tu nueva hermanita." Dijo Iruka, tras lo que el rubio se marcho con una shunshin eléctrico.

"Con ayuda de mi nii-chan voy a ser la mejor." dijo Moegi felizmente mientras Iruka temía por su salud mental.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Biri-biri en posición, te odio sensei." sonó la voz de Naruto por la radio.

"Kuroneko en posición, fue Pinkie pie quien propuso dejarle poner los nombres en clave" repuso la voz de Sayuri.

"Pinkie pie en posición, ¿Como iba a saber que iba a elegir semejantes nombres?" repuso Sakura por radio.

"Sensei en posición, concentraos en la misión, ¿veis al objetivo?" interrumpió la voz de Kakashi.

"Si, esta a escasos metros de mi posición, ¿Podrías freírla un poquito para resolver esto rápido?" Preguntó Sakura por la radio.

"Tenemos que capturarla sana y salva, no a la brasa." respondió Sayuri, pero al mirar en dirección del objetivo, se encontró con Naruto sujetando a Tora la cual estaba totalmente KO.

"Me niego a que vuelva a arañarme, pero tranquila he usado un voltaje muy pequeño." Dijo Naruto.

Al volver a la sala de misiones, devolvieron al maldito gato de la esposa del damyô.

"¿Te ocurre algo Naruto-kun?" Preguntó el hokage al ver que arcos voltaicos aparecían por todo el cuerpo del genin.

"Si de verdad quieres saberlo, estoy mas bien cansado de misiones de rango D." Repuso Naruto.

El anciano se lo pensó por unos minutos, antes de decidirse.

"¿Que opinas Kakashi? ¿Están listos para una misión de mas rango?" Preguntó el hokage.

"Lo cierto es que su trabajo en equipo es bastante bueno, con Naruto como líder del grupo, yo diría que están listos para un rango C." Dijo el jonin.

El hokage asintió con la cabeza antes de pedir que dieran paso a Tazuna, al ver al equipo que debería protegerle no estaba demasiado impresionado.

"Pido ninjas y me dan mocosos." empezó a decir, para encontrarse con que un kunai destruyese la botella que tenia en las manos, atravesándola como si fuese mantequilla.

"Naruto, nada de usar kunais al rojo vivo contra clientes." dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

"Hai sensei, ¿cuanto tiempo estimas que tardaremos en cumplir la misión? Tengo que dejarle material de estudio a Moegi e ir a recoger un par de costas a la armería." Explicó Naruto.

"Probablemente dos semanas, saldremos en dos horas." Respondió Kakashi.

Naruto asintió y saltó por la ventana yéndose en dirección a la tienda de su mejor amiga.

Al entrar en la tienda se encontró con Tenten con su acostumbrada expresión aburrida, pero la expresión de la chica cambio por completo al ver a Naruto.

"Hola Ten-chan, vengo a ver si tienes listo mi encargo y a despedirme, me voy de misión por dos semanas y creo que seria conveniente llevarlo conmigo." dijo el rubio.

La chica sonrió y le paso un rollo de pergamino dentro del que se encontraba su nueva arma, el chico entregó el dinero del arma a la chica y esta le abrazó para desearle buena suerte, en ese momento Neji entró en la tienda.

"¿Cuando pensáis casaros vosotros dos?" dijo el Hyuuga, logrando que los dos jóvenes se sonrojasen.

"Nos vemos cuando vuelva de mi misión." Gritó Naruto mientras se iba corriendo de la tienda, lo cual le ganó un puñetazo en el brazo a Neji de parte de Tenten.

"Gracias por arruinar el momento, baka." dijo la kunoichi.

"De nada, venia a decirte que tenemos misión." repuso Neji, dejando a la chica para que cerrase la tienda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El equipo 7 estaba junto a Tazuna en las puertas de la villa y a punto de empezar el viaje hacia Nami no kuni.

"¿Preparados?" Preguntó Kakashi.

Los tres genin asintieron y el equipo emprendió el camino, dispuestos a empezar su leyenda en el mundo ninja.

Final del capitulo.

En este episodio no he utilizado mucho el electromaster y ha sido mas bien un capitulo de relleno, pero he querido dar una oportunidad a un personaje poco utilizado de brillar por si misma, Moegi.

Ya que no se sabe nada sobre los padres de Moegi, decidí hacerla una huérfana para poder unirla al clan Uzumaki sin tener que recurrir a hacerla pareja de Naruto.

Aparentemente la ganadora de la encuesta a sido Tenten, por lo cual va a ser ella la que tome ese papel.

Por cierto, he notado que no he descrito los atuendos de Sayuri y Naruto, de modo que voy a hacerlo, Sayuri lleva un vestido ninja similar al de Ayane en DOA 5, solo que en azul en lugar de morado y Naruto lleva la ropa de Zack en Crisis core.


End file.
